justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
(Classic) (Mashup) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc=Blue/Red/Cyan/Purple |gc=Red/Cyan/Gold/Blue |lc=Orange (Remake) |mashup=Mashup available |pictos = 53 (Original) 52 (Remake) 61 (Mashup) |kcal=23 |dura=3:25 |perf= Jérémy Paquet (P1) Natsuko Ferguson (P2) Julia Spiesser (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)}} "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz' '''is featured on ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The routine consists of two men (P1 and P4) and two women (P2 and P3). The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothes with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. 'P1' *A blue hat with a yellow line *A blue suit with red suspenders *A cyan shirt with a red tie *Purple and cyan sneakers 'P2' *Short dark purple hair with a red brooch on it *Red chinese dress with golden designs on it *A dark purple bracelet on her left hand *Red pumps 'P3' *Purple hair with a cyan brooch on it *A cyan dress with cherry red and blue designs *A blue feather boa *Cyan pumps 'P4' *A yellow hat *A yellow shirt with light purple lines *A light purple vest with cyan buttons *Light purple pants *Cherry red bow tie and shoes Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Gold Moves Classic There 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine, both gold moves occur consecutively during the end of the bridge: Gold Move 1: Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the left, and finally P4 going to the right. This is done very fast and is not counted as a "wave Gold Move". Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. Dynamite GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dynamite GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dynamite GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup. Gold Move: Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make sort of like a "U''" (done with the dancer from ''Hey Boy Hey Girl). Dynamite Mashup GM.png|Only Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Mashup Dynamite has a Mashup on ''Just Dance 3'' that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers (No Repeats): *''TiK ToK'' (JD2) *''Cosmic Girl'' (JD2) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''Let's Go To The Mall'' (JD3) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) GM *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Cosmic Girl'' (JD2) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Dynamite appears in the following Mashup: * ''Rabiosa'''' ''(Bring Your Friends) * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *This is the first Taio Cruz song in the franchise. It's followed by Higher which is on The Smurfs Dance Party. **This is the only Taio Cruz song in the main series and the Japanese series though. *"F**k" is censored although it can still be briefly heard. The censorship is already part of the song. **This is the second song to have censorship not made by Ubisoft; first one was Bebe on Just Dance. It's succeeded by The Way on Just Dance 2014. ***However only one of two censorships was not made by Ubisoft in The Way. *The background looks like the one from ''Mugsy Baloney''. * P2 and P3 are using a move similar to [[The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)]].'' * P2 looks like P2 from ''Heavy Rotation'','' P3 looks similar to [[Jungle Drum|''Jungle Drum]]'' and P4 looks similar to [[I Don't Feel Like Dancin'|''I Don't Feel Like Dancin']] (which isn't a coincidence since they share the same performer). * In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with the dancer from ''Hey Boy Hey Girl'''' wasn't originally a Gold Move. * In Just Dance Now, P1 and P4 were flipped in the Coach Selection Menu for a short period of time. This was fixed later. * The gold outline of the Gold Move pictograms in ''Just Dance Now is very hard to see; this can easily confuse players. * The lights in the background are recycled from ''Hey Ya''. * ''You're On My Mind'' uses the original look of the coaches, mixed with updated pictograms exclusively for that routine. In the ''Rabiosa'' Mashup, the original look is still used, but the pictograms are from Just Dance Now. * In the beta version, the dancers were originally going to have different colour schemes. ** This can be seen in a photo that contains some of the beta elements for Just Dance 3, and some pictograms in the pictogram sprite are in different colors that match with the beta color schemes. Here is a list of the beta elements concerning the dancers: *** P1 was originally going to wear red instead of light blue. His tie was blue, his hat was red, and parts of his shoes were also red. Also, his glove was going to be dark blue. *** P2 was originally going to wear dark blue instead of red. The flower accessory on her head was blue, along with her shoes. *** P3's beta element was similar to her in-game version. However, parts of her dress was purple, and her feather boa was going to be red. *** P4's beta element was also similar to his in-game version. However, instead of a blue glove, he had a red glove, his pants was more purple, his bowtie was blue, and his shoes were blue as well. * In Just Dance Now, the audio preview for this song in the song selection menu has been changed; when the song was first released into the game, the second verse could be heard in the audio preview. However, in the new audio preview, the second chorus can now be heard. Gallery DynamiteJDWii2.png|''Dynamite'' Dynamitemashup.png|''Dynamite'' (Mashup) Dynamitequat.jpg|''Dynamite'' (Remake) DynamiteMenu.png|''Dynamite'' on the menu Dynamite Menu.gif|''Dynamite'' in the Just Dance Unlimited menu Dynamitegirl.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 47.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Dynamite P4 Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 avatar dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Dynamite JDNow Dancers Selection.PNG|Dancers were flipped on JDNow when choosing Dynamitebeta.png|Beta colour scheme DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|The two Beta pictograms matching the old colour schemes dynamite jd3 picto 1.png|Another Just Dance 3 Pictogram in JDNOW files dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|Another Just Dance 3 Pictogram in JDNOW files Videos File:Taio Cruz - Dynamite File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Dynamite (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Dynamite Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Pictograms error Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016